


dead winter reigns

by randomcelt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcelt/pseuds/randomcelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(He's a ghost; you never find him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead winter reigns

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a thing (in Photoshop Elements, over the duration of about six hours)! I really liked his design in The Winter Soldier. Any feedback on how to improve would be great appreciated! Also posted on my tumblr at kingsofsorrow.tumblr.com.


End file.
